The present invention relates to determining a signal response characteristic of a device under test (DUT).
The determination of signal response characteristics of devices is a common object in communication measurement device industries. In particular, the derivation of response characteristics of optical, electrical and/or acoustic devices acquires an increasing interest in research and development.
One known approach is to perform interferometric measurements, wherein, e.g., by means of a variation of runtime an incoming signal that is split and guided through the DUT as well as being guided directly to a detector unit an interferogram can be taken and analyzed for deriving intensity transmission, polarization and/or group delay characteristics, etc. For example, the runtime through the device varies as a result of frequency change. A corresponding device dependent characteristic group delay leads to a constructive or destructive interference with a signal split off the incoming signal not passing the DUT.
A description of a known interferometric determination of signal response characteristics of DUTs relating, e.g., to optical devices, is provided in EP 1 207 377 A2. The teaching thereof is incorporated herein by reference.